1. Field of the Invention
The present invention illustrates a display panel, and more particularly, the display panel having the capability for detect failed stages of the gate driving circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement of the liquid crystal display (LCD), several multi-functional and convenient LCD screens are developed and widely applied to various electronic devices in recent years, such as televisions, mobile phones, tablets, etc. Generally, an LCD device includes a gate driving circuit. The gate driving circuit outputs the scan signal to the corresponding gate line for enabling the pixels coupled to the gate line. To reduce the volume of the display and improve the display efficiency, a gate in panel (GIP) technique is further developed. The main idea of GIP technique is to integrate the gate driving circuit on the array fabricated board instead of using a driving chip to realize the driving circuit in a conventional LCD device. The array fabricated board can be a circuit board with a glass material or even a bendable material. Like the driving method of the conventional LCD device, in GIP circuit, the scan signals sequentially output different voltage amplitudes (i.e., high or low voltage amplitude) to the corresponding gate lines according to a clock signal for enabling a plurality of pixels of the display panel.
However, since the gate driving circuit includes a plurality of stages of gate driving unit and each stage of the gate driving unit outputs the scan signal to the gate line according to the scan signal produced by the previous stage of gate driving unit, all scan signals produced by the gate driving units have causality properties. This means that when N stages of a gate driving unit are used in the gate driving circuit and the nth stage of the gate driving unit has failed, all the scan signals produced by nth to Nth are involved to error signal waveforms while decreasing the image display quality. Thus, an appropriate inspection circuit used to detect the scan signals in the gate driving circuit for identifying the failed stage of gate driving unit is an important device to improve the image display quality.